Death Match 21: Giffany VS Agent Smith
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's the battle of the sentient A.I.s. Gravity Falls VS the Matrix. Will Agent Smith infect Giffany out of her victory? Or will he fall for Giffany?


**Hey guys. I made a mistake. I said would be Giffany VS Neo. What I meant to say the battle would be Giffany VS Agent Smith. It was an honest mistake because Neo is the good guy and did not say the quote and I never watched the Matrix. I'm sorry that you were wondering what Neo and Giffany had in common. With that out of my head, enjoy the battle. Oh and also I will use the Agent Smith from the movies only because of two reasons: One, I never played the games, and 2, the comics and games seemed to complicated and would make the battle one-sided. So enjoy the battle with this in mind.**

* * *

(Death Match theme plays)

Tech: Computer programs. They are used to open windows in the search bar, make websites.

Bullet: Or make evil and s*** NPCs that'll try to win a heart or try to take over the world with clones. Like Agent Smith, the evil computer program of the Matrix.

Tech: And Giffany, the Japanese computerized schoolgirl that tried to win Soos's heart. I'm Tech and he's Bullet and it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Giffany was made by the creators of Romance Academy 7. When they saw her obsessive tendencies , they tried to delete her. And in retaliation, she, quote on quote, deleted them. And she somehow found a way to get into the video game store BeeblyBoop's Videogames, an obvious reference to GameStop.

Bullet: And that's when she met Soos, the repairman of the Mystery Shack. Why she's into him, we have no idea.

Tech: And when Soos tried to break up with her for a girl named Melody, she, well.

Bullet: She went apes**** crazy. Pounding on the screen of Soos's computer screen.

 **Bio**

 **Name: Giffany**

 **Age: unknown**

 **Weight: unknown**

 **Height: Unknown**

Bullet: Even though she gets in love with the player to a point of going into a jealous rage, she has some amazing feats.

 **Feats**

 **killed her own developers**

 **can control multiple animatronics at once.**

Tech: Her abilities can surpass even a normal A.I.

 **Abilities**

 **-Electrical transportation**

 **Technopathy**

 **laser eyes**

 **lightning strikes**

 **mental download**

 **-can download's a human mind into her world through a USB cable**

Tech: She may be an A.I in a video game, but she still has weaknesses and flaws.

 **Weaknesses**

 **can't survive without game disk**

 **if game disk is destroyed, she'll die**

 **goes into a jealous rage if her boyfriend hits on/is hit on by a girl**

 **is vulnerable in her world**

 **no combat experience in her world**

 **Sailor Moon lawsuit**

Bullet: She may kill her boyfriends out of love, I'm in love with this virtual gal.

Tech: *sigh of irritation*

Giffany: I won't let another girl take you away from me, Soos! You hear me?! You are MINE!

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Agent Smith is the sentient program of the Matrix.

Bullet: Oh man am I excited for this Death Match. He is one of the most hardcore characters in fiction.

 **Bio**

 **Name: Agent Smith (Yes that's his full name)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Height: 1.88 meters (6'2)**

 **Weight: unknown**

 **Occupation: the virus of the Matrix**

 **Prefers to use strategies over brute force**

Bullet: He is so awesome, so he has some amazing feats.

 **Feats**

 **was knocked through about 5 buildings**

 **almost destroyed the Matrix**

 **was strong enough to take on the Matrix single handedly**

 **took on Neo, who can hack into video game company computers without being caught and is virtually stronger than the Matrix**

 **took on Agents with much more trained than him.**

 **led a clone army to destroy the Matrix once and for all**

Tech: Now, the building feat is a common misconception. It was Neo who was blown through the buildings. Agent Smith was just using Neo as a shield. Though, Agent Smith DID sustain a little damage by the buildings, so we will also keep this as his feat.

Bullet: He has an awesome weapon.

 **Arsenal**

 **IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX**

Bullet: He also has some amazing abilities

 **Abilities**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Able to leap enormous heights and distances**

 **Super fast speed which allowed him to dodge bullets and attack very fast**

 **Can replicate himself by stabbing his hand into the person's RSI whether human (including redpills) or programs (including Agents) and convert their data**

 **After transforming the Oracle into a Smith clone, Smith powers were now equal to the powers the One wields, which included the ability to fly**

Bullet: Even though he's one of the most hardcore villains ever, Agent Smith has some weaknesses

 **Weaknesses**

 **was defeated by Neo multiple times**

 **his own abilities can be used against him**

 **can no longer possess bluepills (And I am using the Exile version of Agent Smith because in my opinion that's when he's the most dangerous)**

 **strategies can backfire on him**

Bullet: Agent Smith isn't afraid to take on opponents much stronger than him. He's a program not even I will take on, I'm that scared of him.

Agent Smith: Mr. Anderson. Welcome back, we missed you.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Alright, the combatants are set. Time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a DEATH MATCH!

(Death Match Logo)

It's Hoo-Haa the Owl's Pizzeria. Soos is on another date with Melody because she's back in Gravity Falls. When Soos looks above the seat Melody's sitting, it's a TV screen, and Giffany's on it.

Soos: AAAAAAAHHHH GIFFANY! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?

Giffany: Didn't you know? When there's one copy, there's about a million more.

A voice off-screen: Mrs. Giffany. I've been expecting you.

Giffany then looks up from Soos and sees Agent Smith standing on top of an arcade machine. Giffany then posses an animatronic chipmunk in a cheerleader outfit. They then prepare to fight.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Agent Smith rushes towards Giffany, who electrocuted him with a lightning bolt. Then Giffany shoots a laser out of her eye at Agent Smith, who quickly dodges it. She then puts her hand in front of a skeeball machine and it fires skeeballs at Agent Smith, which all were a direct hit. At this moment, Agent Smith was real ticked off. And it was at that moment, Giffany knew, she f***** up. Agent Smith then picked up an arcade machine and threw it at Giffany, and the machine made an eerie screeching noise as it was slid towards the sentient A.I. Luckily for Giffany, she left the body just in time for the body to get crushed under the weight of the machine and explode. Agent Smith then looked at an arcade machine just in time for Giffany to appear.

Agent Smith: You're not giving up yet, are you?

Giffany: No, are you?

Agent Smith: Does this answer your question?

He then takes out his IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX and shoots the arcade machine. Luckily for Giffany, she moved machines before the bullet could hit. She then appears in another arcade machine. She now has a look of fear in her eyes.

Giffany: Yes, yes it does.

She then fires a laser at Agent Smith, who quickly dodges it again. Agent Smith then shoots the machine again, only for Giffany to transfer into yet another machine.

Agent Smith: Are you gonna hide behind your little machines or fight me face to face?

Then he feels a sharp pain in his back. He then looks at his back and sees a USB cable in it. And it was part of the robot chipmunk. He soon found himself in a classroom. And across the room, Giffany was staring right at him.

Giffany: This is for hurting my boyfriend!

It was obvious that she was in a rage, but it wasn't a jealous rage. She tried to punch and kick Agent Smith, only for him to dodge them. He then held his IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX to Giffany's head.

Agent Smith: Say goodnight.

He then shoots her in the head, instantly killing her.

 _ **K.O!**_

(The right screen shows Agent Smith walking away and the left screen shows Giffany bleeding out dead)

Bullet: Dang.

Tech: Giffany put up a good fight, but Agent Smith has much more combat experience, in and out of the virtual world.

Bullet: Not to mention that she made the dumbest mistake she could make, she sent him to her world to fight in hand to gun combat. EVEN THOUGH SHE HAD NO COMBAT EXPERIENCE IN HER WORLD!

Tech: Plus technology could only do so much.

Bullet: Giffany would have had victory if she had her head in the game. But Agent Smith shot it out of the sky.

Tech: The winner, is Agent Smith.

(The Next time screen is on screen)

Bullet: NEXT TIME ON DEATH MATCH!

One teenage male's voice: Are you calling me a liar?

Another teenage male's voice: I AIN'T CALLING YOU A TRUTHER!


End file.
